Excited About Life?
by chocolate rules
Summary: I don't know how to justify this, please just read it. I think it's funny and angsty and I have a better summary inside :


Excited About Life?

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB

* * *

_Okay, he's the scoop:_ This one contains Dr. Phil McGraw, I don't own him, his family or his show. Likewise, I don't watch his show. My Dr. Phil probablysounds nothing like the real one. Sorry. I've seen it like twice, when I was sick. What inspired me to write this? Too much time on my hands! I wrote it all out on paper first and then typed it out. So, this doesn't have anything past 'Faith'. None of the episodes are flat out mentioned but indirect refrences are made to atleast four or five of them. Some parts are funny, at least to me, and other's are angsty. If anyone has a problem with my Dr. Phil and canm think of a way to make him better, I'd appreciate it, Thanks!

Now Read!

* * *

Dean sat anxiously awaiting the train. Mentally, he planned out the best way to get Sam back. No one, NO ONE, took his car and left him stranded in the middle of freaking nowhere! 

Dean glanced back at his watch. The train wouldn't arrive for another 38 minutes. Dean growled. He was not a patient person. Not with local transportation and not with annoying little brothers who allow you enough sleep to steal your car keys and leave a freaken note.

Dean crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it towards the trashcan.

"Sam, I'm soo going to KILL Your Ass!"

"Now that's not a nice way to talk," a voice said from two seats beside him. Dean glanced over to the elder man, raising his eyebrows.

The elder man, in his fifties, sat in a suit and was working on his laptop. He had overheard Dean's raged statement and was now looking at him. Dean rolled his eyes and thought about how Sam would so get a kick out of this. Rather yet, he'd get kicked for his.

"Yeah, well not really in a 'Nice' mood, you know."

"Well now, son, whatever Sam did, I'm sure he, or she, is sorry."

"Oh," Dean said nodding. "I'm sure HE is. But not as much as he _will_ be." Then with added thought he said, "And if he scratches my car, Ugh!"

"Well, that doesn't sound too good. Sounds like he's got you pretty mad. " he held out his hand and said, "Maybe I can help you, I'm Dr. Phil McGraw." Dean took his hand rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." he released his hand and added with a sigh, "I saw your show about a month ago. Granted I was stuck in the hospital, so options are limited."

"Haha, well I'll take that as a compliment." Most men don't watch my show. Which is fine, as long as their woman do, they can help each other. I hope you're better now."

"Yeah," Dean said quickly, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't feel like getting into that conversation at all. "So what's a famous guy like you doing waiting for a train?"

"Hey, sometimes riding around in limos and such gets old. Plus, times like these, I like to just enjoy the minutes waiting for a train. Life's little treasures, you know. Sit back and relax and all."

"Sure!" Dean said with a nod.

"So, I've got some time to kill. What's your problem?"

"What? No, I'm good."

"Everyone's got problems, son. Or questions. I don't mean to offend you, but you look stressed out. Is it a lover's quarrel or something. I'm good at those." Dr. Phil said with a small laugh.

"NO. Heaven's No. My brother." Dr. Phil nodded, he could handle family problems too. "He stole my car, that little rat!" added Dean, anger pouring out of him again.

"Why do you think he did that?" Dr. Phil said, he could sense there was more to this story than just a stolen vehicle.

"Cause I feel asleep and he nabbed my keys and the little twerp went joyriding. But, sure, he left a note! Something that of done, so he's supposed to be off the hook or something. Ugh, if one scratch reaches that car…" Dean said, more horrified at this thought than at what he'd do to Sam.

"Well, then where are you headed?"

"To get my car back! He told me where he was going. I guess he though that if he left early, he'd force me to rest. He left some three hours ago and I woke up some twenty minutes ago. At least he took our stuff with him. I guess I'll give him that much."

"Why would he need you to rest so badly?"

"Got kind of hurt. I was…mugged. So, I don't know, I guess this is safer."

"And is it? Is it more relaxing for you to take the train?"

"Hell No!" Driving my car's relaxing. Blasting Zeppelin's relaxing. Knowing where my brother is at all times is relaxing. This is just plain annoying!" Dean glanced back to his watch. 33 minutes more, Damn!

"Over protective?" Dr. Phil asked. Something about the way the young man had mentioned having to know where his brother was gave him this impression.

"Uh, huh, I guess. Need be consuming."

"How old is he? Does he need all this protection? Cause it doesn't sound to me that he does."

"He's twenty-two, and yeah I know that sounds like he doesn't protection, but with what we do, he does. And just because he's trying to say he doesn't, doesn't men he doesn't."

"Well, sounds like he's trying to return the favor."

"Yeah. He's been trying for a few months and its annoying now as it was then."

"Why does he feel this need to protect you now?" Dean thought about answering that for a second.

"I'm never going to see you again, right?" Dr. Phil laughed, okay the alpha-male.

"Yeah, that's probably most likely."

"Well, he… he kind of wnet crazy for a second, after he had a runin with this doc that's like all into lobotomies and releasing your repressed anger. Well, he went crazy for a second and tried to.. tried to…kill me. But, I know it wasn't his fault. I saw the guy, it's enough to make anyone go crazy. He's been trying for months to prove he really didn't mean to kill me, but I already get it."

"Wow, that's very odd, son. You okay, was he like on something?" Dr. Phil asked concerned.

"NO! God no, he's like the Good son. Very into normal. Squeaky clean. It was the doctor. But he blames himself."

"And have you let him know that?"

"Yeah," sighed Dean. "But like with Jess, he believes me for a second."

"What happened with Jess?"

"Well, Jess was his girlfriend back in California. At college, you know. But then, she kind of got murdered and died in the fire and well, the kid blames himself. Like he could've prevented it somehow. But, he couldn't of. There was no way."

"Oh, wow. Poor kid." Dr. Phil said looking down. He meant it, too. The kid had obviously been through too much.

"But, you see, that wasn't his fault. When we got back, she was already dead. I had to drag him out of the burning room, and he gets nightmares of it. Hasn't slept since October. Which means _I_ haven't slept since October, and I love to sleep, man."

"He gets nightmares everyday? That's not healthy."

"No, it's not. I'm living off coffee and waking him up every few hours cause he's screaming. Not fun."

"That bad? Has he sought out counseling?"

"No, we don't really have the time. Unless of course I leave _him_ to fend for himself with a stupid train station. That little bitch."

"Okay, so do you talk with him?"

"Well, no. Not really. I mean, I told him it wasn't his fault. But that was it. I asked him a few times, but he says he's fine or doesn't want to talk about tit. Which is fine by me. I don't need to reopen those wounds, you know?"

"You wouldn't be. The wounds are yet to be healed. I think you need to have an open conversation with your brother. If he's not opening up, it's probably because he feels like you don't want him to. Y'all need to sit down and really talk. Maybe then y'all get some sleep."

"Yeah, maybe. More than three hours of sleep a night would be nice." Dean looked back to his watch, okay so like 22 minutes. That's not too bad.

"So, you headed back home then?"

"Ha," dean laughed softly. He shook his head sadly no. "No, not going back home."

"Why not? Seems like y'all would do good with some relaxing down time."

"No place to go back to."

"How's that?" asked Dr. Phil.

"We're always on the move. Haven't spent more than 2 weeks in a city since Sam graduated high school. Before then, we'd spend like a month or two in a city. Enough time for our dad to finish a job and find the next one."

"And where is he now?"

"Who, Sam or my dad?"

"Well, I'm guessing your going to Sam, like you said,…"

"Dad's missing. I don't know where he is. Me and Sam were kind of looking for him."

"And you're not anymore? How come?"

"He called about a few months ago back. Ordered us to stop looking for him. Continue our job. Sam traced the call though. We were in Illinois and it came from Sacramento. Sam went after him for a few days."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, he saved me again."

"And your dad, why he leave?"

"I wish I knew. He just left one day. Three weeks alter, he sent me a voicemail. That's when I got Sam."

"I hate to ask, but where's your mom?"

"Dead." Dean said looking down. Dr. Phil sure cause a lot of conflicting emotions in him. Dean decided he liked the guy better when he had the power to turn him off.

"Oh, sorry. You're had a really sad life, son."

"Yeah. So I've heard." Dean said softly. He suddenly looked up and flashed a great smile. "Wow, what a trip! I seriously need some coffee or chocolate or something. Way too much talking on my part. It's very Sam, but not too much of me."

"So, what's Sam like? Very different from you?"

"Yep. Complete opposite. He's smart and sensitive and a people-person, I guess. He just wants to be normal, you know. Go to college, graduate, get a job-lawyer actually, get married, 2.5 kids, white-picket fence, the works."

"And, what do you want?"

"Me? I want my car back!" Dr. Phil laughed.

"No, son. What do you want out of life? Sam seems to have his all planned out."

"Yeah, well he don't any more. His girlfriend's dead. He doesn't feel like returning to Stanford. He hasn't even been able to look at a girl without thinking back to Jess. That's not healthy either. Worse yet, he won't let me either."

"So, what's he doing about it?"

"He's staying with me. We're doing our job. Back to our own crazy world."

"And, what do you want out of it? Like seriously want out of life?"

"Well, I want Sam safe. I really want to know where my father is. I guess I want some sort of peace. I wish Sam could have his normal, apple-pie life. It's impossible, even more now than before. But, I'd give anything for him to be able to just leave this life and have his girl back. To get him back into school and his life back on track. I know he says he doesn't want to anymore, but I want it for him."

"And for you?"

"Nothing. Just for Sam. I just need to know that they're both okay, and I'm okay."

"And who raised you into that belief?"

"I guess my Dad did. He always told me to take care of him. Dad was rarely home. By the time I was eight, I was in charge of both mine and Sammy's life. He'd go days without seeing Dad. I'd wait up for him, sometimes until 3am. I had to raise Sam myself."

"Leaves you no room for a childhood, does it?"

"Not after my mom died."

"When did she die?"

"When I was four. In November. Sammy was like five months old. He doesn't remember her at all. I wish I could give him that, too."

"The more I learn about you, the more I'm starting to think you're right."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About how you need to protect your brother."

"Well, it's all I know how to do. Sad, ain't it."

"No. Not really sad at all. It must have been hard raising the both of you."

"Well, it's not like I had anything to compare it to." said Dean. Sam always tried to compare. He'd ask a lot of questions and Dean had once tried answering them.

* * *

'Now Boarding 509' called the intercom. Dean looked at his watch again. Four minutes.

"Well, that's my train," Dr. Phil said, putting away his laptop.

"No kidding, me too." said Dean standing up.

"Well then," Dr Phil said with a smile as he stood. "Guess I was wrong. Seems like I will be seeing you again."

Both men boarded the train and to Dean's surprise, the elder sat by him. He didn't continue their previous conversation. Instead, he spoke of himself and his life in Texas, his wife Robin, and his sons, Jay and Jordan. Dean was amazed at how much this man could talk about such personal, emotional things. Then again, the guy had his own nationwide TV show, so his life was probably really well known

* * *

Dean found himself listening intently to Dr Phil's stories of his two sons. The boys were eight years apart, twice as much as Sam and Dean. Dean wondered if how this man spoke, with such calm and affection, would be how his father would talk if their mother was still alive. The thought, however, was brushed aside as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean said, he hadn't even looked at the name.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam's voice said slowly.

"Sam?" Dean said. He looked at the phone and it clearly read 'Sammy'. He looked up at Dr. Phil and tried to restrain his anger. Then again, he was Dean Winchester.

"Where the fuck are you!"

"Didn't you read my note?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, I read your stupid note! The whole 'Don't worry, Dean. Went to check that thing out. Took the Impala. Call when you wake up. And I took our stuff too, so you wouldn't have to carry nothing.' Real considerate, Sammy. I was out for like three hours and you STEAL MY CAR!"

"I didn't steal anything. I just thought you needed the rest. I wish you'd slept more. Listen, I knew once I got you here, you'd be all into the case. But you're not healed yet. No matter how stubborn you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mean s that even if you _say_ you'll just do the research, you can't sit one out."

"So?" Dean said with a shrug.

"So, you've still hurt! Anyway, not why I called. Figured by now you'd be awake, so I thought I'd update you…"

"No need. Just get to the train station and pick me up."

"Oh, you're already on the way?"

"Duh, Sam."

"When will you get here?"

"Like fifteen minutes more, I guess."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said expectantly.

"If there's one scratch on her, you're so dead." Dean growled out.

"Yeah. Bye." said Sam with a roll of his eyes. Predictable Dean.

"Bye." Dean said flipping the phone closed.

:So, I guess your brother's alright?" Dr. Phil said.

"For now" said Dean.

* * *

The men stepped off the train. They walked out of the lower half and up to the entrance.

"Well, I guess you've got a limo to catch or something…" Dean started.

"Actually, just gonna grab a taxi. Simple things, Dean."

"Haha. First a train, now a taxi. Next you'll take the bus or something. Glad to see all the money going to good use." Dean said sarcastically.

" Yeah, well I've got to do something with it!" replied Dr. Phil. He'd spent enough time with the boy to know he didn't mean atleast half of what he said.

"Actually, I thought I'd go meet your brother. I've got time to spare."

"Sure!" Dean said. Heck, for Sam's sake, maybe the man would protect the younger boy if the Impala was harmed. "He'd like that."

They walked by the ticket-buying section, and into the waiting room. Dean spotted his tall brother leaning on a soda machine, looking lost in thought.

Dean stepped quietly closer to the young man, sneaking up behind him. Dr. Phil followed suit, well he remained quiet and behind Dean. Suddenly, Dean reached out and swatted Sam beside the head.

Sam spun around quickly, eyes looking pissed. As he spotted Dean, he relaxed more.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That. That was for not hearing me coming. And if my car's in perfect condition, that's all you'll get." Dean said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

"Hand them over, tweerp." Dean said, hand outstretched. Sam rolled his eyes but reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Chevy's keys. Dean grabbed them and quickly eyed Sam coldly.

"She's fine! I swear." Sam said at the look. Dean took another second on his death glare before smiling and turning towards Dr. Phil, who Sam had just noticed.

"Sam, this is Dr. Phil McGraw. Doc, this is Sam." said Dean pointing to each respective person.

"Hello," Sam said shyly. He placed his hand out and Dr. Phil shook it.

"Hi, Sam. Heard an awful lot about you."

"Yeah, I'll bet." SAm said, releasing his hand. "So, how many kinds of torture am I in for? I'd like to be prepared."

"Shut up!" said Dean. "Now, point me to her."

"Right in front, cross the road." Sam said. Dean immediately took off for the Impala.

"Did he talk about anything else, I mean other than the car? Cause I'm beginning to think those two need a little more air room." Sam said watching his brother rush to the door.

"Actually, he barely mentioned it." replied Dr. Phil. Sam looked back at the older man.

"Really? Wow, that's very un-Dean like. Seems to be his topic of choice actually." Sam said. "Well, I doubt he'll like you to leave without seeing his precious gem first. Beside, I can't leave those two alone for too long. And he might leave without me." said Sam leading the way out the door.

"That was something he DID mention." Dr. Phil said. He noted how Sam's pace quickened a step.

Dean had reached his Black Beauty and after singing her praises, began the inspection. He was going through every inch of her. Every damn inch! He wasn't about to miss anything.

"Come on man! Nothing touched it!" yelled Sam crossing the road and going to stand by the car. Dr. Phil let out a whistle.

"I can appreciate a quality car. I can't however tell much about it…"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala. Every piece of her is genuine and she's got a leather interior. All black. She'd Dean's obsession. I swear, he'll shoot a bird for crapping on it." _A bird, a spirit, some type of building rubble. Everything would die!_

"Well, she seems worth it!" stats the man, with a whole-hearted nod.

"Oh, she is!" Dean said. He moved from the front end above the wheel to the hood. "And she's not entirely genuine anymore."

"Fine! Minus one headlight! And you got a '65s for it!" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"One headlight! How about the bumper and hood damage! Not to mention the images that will forever stay in my head!" Dean said in a mock-horror voice. Sam just looked at him, eyes asking 'Are you done'. Dean crossed his arms and mimicked Sam's look but added his trademark smirk.

"And how long will I have to hear about this?"

"Forever. But now, I'm done." Sam gave him a skeptical look. "For now." added. Dean smiling.

"How about we give you a ride to your hotel, Doc?"

"No need, Dean. Taxi's just fine."

"Honestly, if you had to listen to Dean for God knows how long, the last we can do is give you a ride." Sam said.

"Hey! I'm right here, dude!" Dean said, trying to sound pissed off.

"Maybe you'll take a hint!" Sam muttered. He side-stepped to avoid being punched in the arm. "Dr. Phil, I insist. Besides, not like we've got much going on tonight. And having you around is keeping Dean civil, which is keeping me alive."

"Well, it's just a 5-minute drive. I guess that would be alight." Sam smiled.

"Great!" Sam said, he moved towards the driver's door.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"I'm driving." Dean scoffed about to say something before Sam continued. "Until you get some actual rest, I'm driving." Sam said pulling out the actual keys from his Jean's pocket. Dean looked at the keys still in his hand, cursing himself for not noticing. "Those are the motel keys. And don't even ask, I'm not handing them over." And with that, Sam opened the driver's door sitting down and closing the door.

"Ugh!" Dean said throwing him an evil glare. He marched over to the passenger door, opening it and motioned for Dr. Phil to enter. "I think it'll be safer for all of us if you ride shotgun." Dr. Phil nodded and entered the car. Dean proceeded to the back seat.

"Dude, if you manhandle my car, I swear the second we're out the car, you're dead."

"Sure, Dean. Just try and catch me!" said Sam smiling. Dean gave him a look that said 'Oh, I will.'

* * *

Around five minutes later, they pulled into the nearest hotel, which happened to be a five-star. The brothers stepped out to say their goodbyes to the doc.

"See ya around, Doc." sad Dean, shaking Dr. Phil's hand.

"Will do, Dean." he said, smiling at Dean's reaction.

"Have a great time. Take care." said Sam, also shaking his hand Dr. Phil placed his spare hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He spent the entire time talking about you. Sure, son, he mentioned the car, but he mainly spoke of you in college and your childhood. He seems like a hell of a brother. Give him some time to come to terms with you growing up."

Sam smiled and looked back at his brother, who was now leaning against the passenger door with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, he is. But he'll never come to terms with that. But, it's okay. I guess I don't really expect anything less out of him." Dr. Phil nodded.

"Take care of each other," he said releasing Sam and picking up his bag. "I can tell how much you mean to each other. That's rare, treasure it." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dean'll would just love for me to 'treasure' him."

Dr. Phil headed into the hotel, the doorman opening it for him. He turned back and waved at them. Sam, who was now beside Dean on the car, waved back while Dean meagerly nodded his farewell. As Dr. Phil disappeared into the building the brothers turned and gave each other a comical look.

* * *

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. He started to walk around to the driver's side. "I never actually thought I'd ever see the day when you'd talk to a shrink!" Dean turned around I and gave Sam a look of disbelief.

"He's not…okay, he is. But, it's not like I _went_ to him. He was just there!"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said opening the car door and getting in. Dean just shook his head and looked down at the top of the hood.

His eyes went wide but a wicked smile entered his features. He pulled open the car door and got in. Sam started up the car and they drove a good five miles before dean turned to Sam smiling evilly.

"What?"

"Where did you go with my car?"

"Here. Around town. Why?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam said shooting Dean a skeptical look.

"I'm giving you one last chance to come clean."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a nice little scratch on the hood. Looks like someone tried to wax it away. An extra shine or something." Sam give him a fearful side-glance. Dean acknowledged the recognition. "I got to hand it to you. You did the whole car, looks just like I left it. And had I not seen it, you probably would've taken care of it later. But you're caught. And you're so dead. 'Nothing touched her' my ass! Drive carefully, little brother. And enjoy the ride." Dean said, leaning back into a comfortable position.

"This'll be the last time you drive for a long, long time. Not to mention how badly sitting in a car for hours are going to do to the bruises, Um. I'd hate to be you in the morning." Dean added, closing his eyes. Sam cleared his throat nervously, and began driving with greater caution. Dean began thinking about how all the things the doc had said made sense. He needed to be more open with Sam, and let Sam open up more. God, he was going to hate all that mushy talking. But for Sam, he could try.

* * *

A/N 2: So?What did you think? It was stupid wasn't it! I know it was! You can tell me! I should just take this right off! Right?


End file.
